


In the world of PRETTYMUCH

by beanzgurl



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Austin is like a little brother, Badass, Big family, Biracial, Brandon is a strong friend, Brother Love, Companions, Edwin is adorable, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hormones, Humor, I LOVE PRETTYMUCH, Loyalty, Nick turns into a god eventually, Other, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Singing, Smut, Songs, Wedding, Zion is a friendly giant, beautiful people, betrayel, heartbreaking llove stroy to be told, life changing secrets, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanzgurl/pseuds/beanzgurl





	In the world of PRETTYMUCH

Nick was tired now. The Italian was absolutely exhausted was more like it.  He ran his hand through his hair. Getting up from the table, he went to the living room where it all happened. He looked around. "This place is a huge mess", thought Nick and brought out his inner cleaning lady. Or cleaning man.  The break-in was a bit traumatic but after that, he felt relieved. He was no longer the frat-boy but the strong Italian man he hoped that he would become.  The others were in the garage, with the police officers that had arrived at the scene. Simon was there with them too, very worried and a bit tearful. He made a clear decision that he was going to hire a bodyguard for them so they could be protected. The others were content with Nick as their own bodyguard but Simon was not taking it. Nick was a bit disappointed but he knew this would come.  He went back to garage and just in time to hear Simon talk to them. 

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I didn't even bat an eye when came to your safety," he said, sadly. He eyes were droopy and had fine wrinkles around them. "However", he said in hopeful voice, "This person will protect you no matter what! She is going to protect you in every situation, which means she is going to live here!".  They got really quiet. 

"Simon, basically, we are going to have a bodyguard that is going to live with us and she is lady? We don't have a problem with that except for the fact that a rumor may go around about a scandal and after tonight, that paparazzi will be swarming", said Brandon. 

"Yeah, so how are we going to have a female bodyguard?", asked Zion. Simon similed.   
"Well, she is arriving tonight, in about 5 minutes, so I guess that will fix the problem in the morning. For the paparazzi, we could just lie and say that you guys went back to your families to throw them off guard.", explained Simon.  The guys looked at each other and shrugged. What is the worst that could happen?

 

A dark colored Jeep then appeared. A lady stepped out, in a baggy shirt and some shorts. Her hair was in a braid, starting from the top of her head and ending at the bottom. She looked tired and sleepy. Headphones were around her neck and connected to her phone in pocket.  She took several things out of her truck of her car. She walked towards them and that's when they really got a good look at her. She had a sharp jawline, pink lips and a small tattoo on her ankle. Her legs were toned to perfection. She was wearing a pair of sneakers.  The one thing that stood out, however, was her eyes. They were a bright shade of purple. She walked over to Simon. 

"Simon, is my stuff inside?", she asked. She looked like a boss in that moment, however it was clear she didn't want to see them right now. 

"Yes, your stuff is inside however, meet your new roommates!", said Simon. He smiled and looked at them. She turned towards them and gave a smile. 

"Hello. I'm your bodyguard, Aspen. Aspen Blue", she said. Aspen. It was a pretty name except for the "blue" part. Zion looked about ready to burst. Then he did. He laughed. Loudly. She smiled again. 

"Go ahead. Laugh. Just so you know that I'm your bodyguard so you might want to think about how you act around me. I might just slip on my duties", she said. Sarcasm and anger practically leaked through her teeth and Zion stopped laughing. His face was stone-white. The others looked shocked and surprised. She smirked and introduced herself to Austin. She stuck her hand out and he took it. He leaned into her and said something in her ear. She giggled and continued down the row. Edwin tried to give her hug, in which she stuck her hand out to stop him and moved onto the next one. She came to Nick. He took her hand, gave it a good shake and whispered something 

"Sorry, its his way of telling us he needs to sleep", he said. She looked in his eyes and sifted through them, as if she was looking into them. 

"I just woke up from a two-hour nap, so I'm a bit cranky." She gave him a genuine smile. His heart practically melted just by looking at it. She left and gave small shake and left. 

"Sorry guys, she'll be better in the morning. She is going to be more formal around you so start getting to "yes, sir", "no, sir" and "permission to speak freely" stuff and other things", he said. He looked tired from all of his stress. "Well, I should get going." And he left. 

The police left about 5 minutes later and so did the paramedics. They came because Austin hit his head and fell unconscious. They told Austin to stay in bed all day tomorrow which was fine by him because that meant he got to read manga or play video games. 

"Well, that's a feisty one", said Edwin. "Like a cougar, no wait more like a Tiger!" Then they heard some noises. They went insides to see Aspen arguing over the phone with somebody. She was very creative with her language. 

"Diego Ricardo Emanuel Rosaline Hernandez Ramos, you are the fucking worst you fucking little piece of goddamn shit. I hope you die in hell and if you don't ,you sick bastard, then I will make sure you do. Also tell your bitch that to never, ever , ever, get even within 50 miles of one of my brothers because if she does she is gonna be on the FBI's most wanted list for every charges that is possible.!", she shouted.  She slammed the phone onto the counter before checking if it was broken or not. Sighing, she leaned over the counter. 

"Is my ass that interesting that you stood there for a whole five minutes to look at it or was my conversation so important to you that you just had to eavesdrop?", she asked. Brandon was about to say something but then was cut off.  

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone", she said in a foreign voice. They all left except Nick.  He walked up to her, debating in his head whether or not to touch her or not. He decided not to and leaned against the counter, looking at the living room. 

"Can I get a hug?", asked Aspen. Nick turned and looked at her, surprised and shocked at the same time. He smiled and crossed his arms. 

"May I ask why?", he said in a British accent. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"Man, I'm so dumb. Forget that I even asked.", she said, waving her hand dismissively. She began to walk when she felt warm arms encircle her waist. His head was on top of hers. She could his breath on her head. 

"Is this really how you give a girl a hug? Because I would gladly show you the proper way to do it", she said. She pushed his hands out. 

"First, if the guy is taller than the girl, then her arm goes around his neck, like this." She put her arms around his neck. She wasn't very short but still not tall enough because when she did that, she was slightly on her toes. "However, my toes will start to hurt and then I'll get a cramp, I'll just do this." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Then the guy will put his arms around the girls waist and pull her in closer, encasing them both in a cocoon of warmth." She put his arms around her waist. He tightened them. He felt her head shift, her ear at his chest. She smelled divine, like cherries and lemon. She snuggled into his chest even more, as if she was trying to disappear. 

"If you want to cry, go ahead.", he whispered into her hair. She nodded then them the tears slowly came. He stroked her hair as she wept in his arms. When she was done, he brought her head up wiped the tears of of her face and encased her in that cocoon of warmth again

"I had no idea there was a proper way to hug a girl", he whispered. She laughed and looked up at him. 

"I don't want to leave. You are so warm." she said, snuggling into his chest even more. 

"Well, I mean we could sleep on the couch if you like. There is blanket there anyway." Aspen looked into his eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips. She moved her hands at his neck, fingers near the nape of his neck. He was surprised. 

"Okay then,", he said. He grabbed the blanket and went to he couch. She got off and took the side near the edge. He took the inner part and put the blanket over them. She turned towards him and cuddled with him. Her hands were at his chest. Her head was near his neck, making him blush. He one arm over onto her back and stroked it gently. Soon he heard light breathing. He snuggled closer to her and soon fell asleep too in their little cocoon of heat. 


End file.
